TVD Charries after Twilight Charries? OMNOMNOM
by MollIsPsychotic
Summary: Yes it is a random title! It is a random story! Characters may act OOC at times... Especially TVD Charries! I may add a few of my own in! :D Wooooo! Go me... Yeah I know I suck at summarys...
1. Shopping!

Okay I made this FF ages ago... and it was crap... so I am going to edit it and make it better! :D And by better I mean make it a cross over fic with Vampire Diaries just so I can have my FAVOURITE vampire in the whole wide world (Damon Salvatore OOFT!). This may suck... that probably will suck but hey! And that is all for my REALLY REALLY REALLY long intro! Yes I wrote really three times to make my intro longer. By the way I am only up to 'By the Light of the Moon' episode in TVD as I live in England!

Shopping (Bella's P.O.V)

I heard the phone ring, and as I was expecting a phone call from my daughter, I used my super speed to grab the phone before anyone else. We had a really long chat about school, Jacob, Charlie and some of my old friends like Angela, Jess, Mike, Eric and Ben. We had talked for about one hour when she revealed she had to go.

"Okay then, bye Renesmee... Oh, tell Jacob I said hi back then... See you when you are visiting then!" I hung up. It had been a year since I parted from my daughter. But as long as she is safe with Jacob I am fine about it. She is already fifteen now as she seemed to age faster than humans with her having vampire in her DNA. The plan is for her to stay in La Push until people start to get suspicious and then her and Jacob will move in with us. I still wasn't too happy about Jake imprinting on my baby girl, but I knew there wasn't anything I could do about it. It was weird when we moved, as I didn't look much like any of the other vampires, and we couldn't say that I was related to Edward, as that would of been freaky, so we said that Emmett and Edwards was brothers and that me and Alice was sisters. It made me giggle because of how unalike we looked. I heard footsteps behind me coming in my direction. It was easy to tell who it was by how heavy the foot steps was.

"Hello Rosalie, Hi Emmett" My musical voice still excited me even though it had been nearly two years since I was turned.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett grinned, he was usually grinning but this time he had a knowing smile, as if he knew something I didn't. Surprisingly Rosalie had the exact same grin, and Rose wasn't usually one to give in the Emmett's crazy schemes. I gave them a glare hoping to pressure them into telling me what was happening, but that just made them smile even wider.

"Oh no..." Edwards voice murmured as he walked into the room, and he put his arms around me protectively. I looked up at him but he was too busy also glaring at Rose and Emmett, but he still was trying to suppress a chuckle. Alice, who was just coming out of a vision, suddenly lit up with excitement. Me and Jasper stood there confused as our powers didn't help find out what on earth everyone seemed to know about that we didn't. Rose finally decided to break the silence that was deafening me.

"Okay guys, at me and Emmett are now totally back in love after yesterday..." I would explain what had happened, but trust me, even I wish I never saw it... "and now me and Emmett are having our fourth wedding and we would like Alice and Bella to plan it and be our bridesmaids! Also we will have the date for when Nessie visits, so she can be our flower girl!" I groaned. Dresses, heels and make-up. How fantastic. Alice grinned widely at me.

"Me and Jasper are off upstairs... so are you and Emmett!" Alice told Rose. I was a bit suspicious but shrugged it of, picking up an old classic book to read, Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. We had just moved to Mobile, Alabama where it rained, probably more than it rained in Forks. We lived on the outskirts, in a house just about bigger than the one where I first met the Cullen family. Me and Edward was just looking at each other wondering what was happening upstairs, when Alice and Jasper flitted down the stairs. Edward started to chuckle at something that either Alice or Jasper was thinking. Maybe it was both of them, I thought, as the couple joined in. I felt a hand on my back and turned around to see Emmett and Rose.

"What on ea-" I was cut off as three hysteric vampires leaped towards me and dragged me towards Emmett's Jeep. I kicked and flared my arms, but it was Emmett who had the tightest grip on me, so I was doomed from the minute he had grabbed me. Once they finally got me in and held beyond my will (thanks to Emmett) Edward, Rose, Jasper and Emmett jumped into the back of the Jeep. Alice was driving the jeep for once as it was usually Emmett who drove.

"Where are we going?" I quizzed a bit fed up that they had made me drop my book and I guessed that I had probably lost my page.

"Well we knew you wouldn't do this on your own free will but we are going to the middle of town to do my favourite thing in the whole world..." Alice didn't need to carry on. I already knew what it was, without Emmett shaking the vehicle with his laughter.. But she carried on anyway.

"We are off SHOPPING!"

* * *

Damon- Why aren't I in this chapter?

Because your not in it yet!

Damon- Well that sucks.

I know :(

Katherine- This Bella sucks.

Elena- Agreed, I mean who would have a kid at that age!

Caroline- Ehmem...

This is the TV show characters Caroline, not the book!

Caroline- Oh, okay then... Sorry!

Stefan- Just because Edward can read minds he thinks he is better...

Yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... umm on that note, BYE!

(Sorry about that! The characters just took over!)

Damon- Just because you talk in brackets it doesn't mean we cant hear you...

Oh that sucks...


	2. Dresses!

Dresses B.P.O.V

I looked at the door longingly, hoping for a way to escape. As I measured the pros and cons of running I saw Alice glaring at me.

"Don't even think of opening that door!" She said causing me to grin, "or smash the window!" I pouted. This sucked, I hated shopping, especially with Alice as she always made me buy something I really wasn't comfortable in. I remembered the lingerie she bought me for going to Isle Esme on mine and Edwards honeymoon. I shuddered in my seat just at the thought. Out of the window was just tree's and fields. We near enough lived in the middle of nowhere. It seemed like hours had passed before we got into town.

"I thought we lived close to the town!" I moaned.

"That ride was ten minutes Bella!" Alice said rolling her eyes at me.

"Seemed like forever!" I moaned crossing my arms. I looked at Alice checking out all of the dresses in the shops. I turned around to look at Edward. _I'm going to kill you _I thought after pushing away my shield for him.

"Course you are Bells." He chuckled sarcastically. I reattached my shield so I could have some personal thinking time. I so needed to get revenge on him, was my main thought. While I was coming up with some pretty good ideas, yes they were a bit gory, but they would show him NEVER to take me shopping again, I felt the Jeep stop.

"We are here" Alice said in a loud voice, before I was dragged out the car. I held on to Edwards arm. I hated going in town, not only because of shopping, but I was also still clumsy as a vampire.

"Bella! Let go of the Edward!" Emmett shouted causing people to stare.

"Why is that Emmett?" I asked him not even loosening my grip by a millimetre.

"My dear little sister, Edward, Jasper and I are going... somewhere else" Emmett told us. Edward shrugged obviously not knowing what was going on, so I let go and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you two are in love... Too bad we have to go!" Emmett boomed. My love walked off, probably not wanting to embarrass the family any more then Emmett had managed. Rosalie and Alice each slipped an arm through both of mine and walked (well I got dragged) to a shop named The Wedding Shop**. **Alice started looking down all of the aisles, not even taking a proper look at any of the dresses. I looked questionably at Rose.

"Alice knows the dress I'm gonna buy so she looks for it every year" Rosalie explained. Alice jumped up and down excitedly so we both went up to her. The dress she picked out was beautiful. It was traditional white, yet it was more twenty first century then mine. It was giant at the bottom and had gold embroidery all down it

"Beautiful as always Alice" Rosalie said, but not trying it on or even picking it up to buy. All she did was take a picture on her cell phone. Then it was my turn to get styled. The dress that Alice chose was strapless and short, I guessed that it would of only given me a tiny bit of modesty, but the colour was beautiful. It was a deep red, with the bottom of the dress being poofy. A black sash was tied around the middle to finish the dress off. Again Alice didn't ask me to try it on, she just got Rosalie to take a picture of the dress and some matching shoes that I did not approve of, as they were killer heels, with no straps.

"Why aren't you buying them?" I asked them quietly in case it was a secret.

"Well, we don't like buying high street items, as this may not be a one of a kind, so we take a picture of the dresses, send them to our personal designer and he make it his own." Alice said boldly, obviously telling me that there was no need for me to be whispering. She laughed at me as we walked out of the shop. I looked around to see if I could spot Edward, Jasper or Emmett anywhere. I growled quietly, as I couldn't see, or hear, them anywhere in close proximity. I looked at the floor as I was walking, like I always did when I was a human. At that moment I walked into a lamp post and I got a humongous shock. A poster was taped onto the front. It read :- HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GIRL ISABELLA MARIE SWAN OR CULLEN, and had some contact details on and a photo. When I saw the picture I started to feel very sick. It was me a few years ago just before I was tortured by James. I gulped and tore it down, shoving it into my bag. I saw the lads drive up in the Jeep as Rose and Alice ran up from behind me.

"Bella! We thought we had lost you! Are you alright?" asked Alice looking worried. I tried to put on a brave face and nodded.

"Yeah! I am great! The boys are here now!" I said quickly as I could sense that they didn't buy my story.

"Are you guys ready to go home now?" asked Emmett, who seemed happy that he was driving again.

"Yeah!" I smiled, at least I was going to be going home. Me and Alice got into the back of the Jeep and Rose got into the front, next to Emmett.

"Bella you're not happy," Jasper said having sensed my atmosphere, "What's up?"

"Um... nothing?" I tried to lie, but I could tell from the moment it had come out of my mouth that no one would believe me. I reached into my bag and showed them poster from earlier. By the faces that everyone had reacted with, I could tell that this was something to worry about. Before my anxiety started to break out I became calm. I deduced that it was Jasper...

* * *

Damon- Why aren't you listening to your only reviewer?

Huh?

Damon- Well, I read the reviews, even if you don't! Damonlvr (I love the name) said: pahaaaahaaa! This is amazing! Bet Bella wasn't happy! She sucks! TVD rocks! One thing will make it better! Bring Damon in NOW!

Well you just don't fit in this chapter... Sorry Damonlvr...

Bella- Hey! Why do I suck?

Elena- Your a girl. You don't like shopping! Plus I am starting to question the first statement that I made!

Stefen- *Cries* I AM HOTTER THAN EDWARD

Katherine- ... He has serious problems.

Damon- Well Molly is writing this! She has serious problems too!

What! Okay... I do! But you didn't need to bring it up!

Edward- Everyone knows!

Really... I may just go sit and cry in a corner... Eating tofu...

Bonnie- Tofu?

My vegan friend said that it is nice!

Bonnie- Okay... *rolls eyes!*

Why do people think I am strange? *Cries in a corner eating tofu*

Damon- Umm... Well goodbye! Please read and review... MOLLY GET OUT OF THAT CORNER NOW SO YOU CAN WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!

*Screams*

Damon- Okay bye! *Chase after me while I throw tofu at him*


	3. Visions!

I have only had two reviews :( Damon makes a tiny appearance in this chapter so IWantMyOwnJamonSalvlock and Damonlvr should be happy! Because my only reviewers are telling me to bring him in :D

Visions (Alice's P.O.V)

I examined the poster. The girl in the photo looked really familiar. She looked frightened... As if something horrible was just about to happen. When I saw the name I realised that this was Bella as a human! It was so long ago, that I actually didn't recognise her. It must of been in the first year that we met her, when James was still alive and he had tried to kill her. It must of been a few years since that subject was brought up. I looked around to see what everyone else was thinking. Emmett and Rosalie was in the front, having a conversation, probably not paying attention to us, Bella looked like she was going throw up, Edwards mouth hung open in shock and Jasper was holding his head. There was probably too many emotions in such a small space. I could tell he was trying to calm everyone down using his ability, but I wasn't sure if it was working. As I looked around I could only find one thing was recurring through all of us in the back, and that was that we was all speechless. There was so many questions we wanted to ask! Such as how did they get the photo? More urgently though, who was _they?_ And why didn't I see it coming. Usually my powers only failed if there was a werewolf or Nessie, and I am pretty sure that any of the ones I said wouldn't of come all the way to Alabama just to stick up a poster of Bella.

"We... we need Renesmee" Bella stammered. In less than a second Rosalie opened the hatch that separated the back seats from the front, I don't know why it was closed as we hardly ever used it, but anyway.

"Did you just say Renesmee!" Rose asked "What's up?" she wondered looking at all of our confused faces. Bella passed her the poster and waited a few moments for it to sink in. Emmett looked more frustrated than shocked and Rosalie was just confused.

"What does it have to do with Nessie?" she asked a bit puzzled.

"Well the other week when I was talking with Jacob, he told me that Nes... Renesmee look like she could of been my twin. I just want her with me so that I know she is safe!" Edwards hand shot to his mobile in less then a second and I could tell that he was talking to Jacob straight away.

"Hi... Well you need to come to our house in Alabama straight away... Well we have a bit of an emergency... I can't really explain over the phone!" The rest of his conversation was a blur to me as I went into a vision.

_The scenery was the place were we used to play baseball when we lived in Forks. There was four people. Two I could recognise as our Renesmee and her lover Jacob Black. There was also a man there, he was tall, handsome, with chiselled jaw, a half smirk and messy black hair. He seemed pale, as if he was a vampire, but he had piercing blue eyes. The other person, was a woman, she also had pale skin but she had brown eyes. She had curly brown hair, and a grin that just made her look even more threatening then she already did, wearing black skinny jeans and black leather jacket, with the lad wearing the same. As I concentrated I realised that Jacob was standing in front of Renesmee in a protective way. The man ran up to Jacob with super human strength and knocked Jacob out with one blow while the woman one grabbed Renesmee. Then as if by magic all three disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Jacob helpless on the floor._

I gasped in shock as I came out of the vision. Edward hung up and stared at me in disbelief.

"It cant be true Jacob and Renesmee are heading towards us now! They were going to go to the baseball field and Jake was going to turn as into a werewolf..." Edward was nearly in tears while he tried to prove my vision wrong. I realised that everyone else had no idea that what we wad talking about. I explained my vision to the rest of them, seeing Rosalie and Bella getting so angry it was quite scary. When I had finished telling them all about what I had saw we had finally turned up at the house. It wasn't considered as our home yet as I don't think that we had lived there for long enough. To be honest I never wanted to move, but people were getting suspicious so there was no choice. Edward quickly opened his door, grabbed the poster and ran on probably to explain to Carlisle and Esme what I had seen. Bella and Rose followed soon behind him probably already, contemplating ways to get revenge on these unknown people.

Damon- Tall, handsome and chiselled jaw? Yeahh I know that's me!

Wow. Your Modest! Well anyway I don't think any of the character can read what I write at the top so I will say it again! I would really really love people to review! *Cheesy grin*

Caroline- We can read it.

Oh that sucks. Why cant I get any alone time.

Elena- Why don't you just stop writing?

Because I have no life... If I stopped writing I would probably have to kill someone.

Bonnie- O.o

Stefan- I DON'T HAVE PROBLEMS! I AM HOTTER THEN EDWARD!

Edward- Hahaa you wish.

Stefan- You shouldn't of said that!

Edward- Huh? *Gets attacked by Stefan*

Alice- Seriously Moll? You have no life? Not even school?

Urghh I am poorly and that is why I decided to rewrite this crap.

Rosalie- Yeah it was crap

OIII! That was mean

*Edward get slams into a door*

Ummm Damon... Are you going to do anything to help your brother?

Damon- Maybe not?

Oh... Well... I shall just frown in my corner eating tofu until they stop! It may take a while so bye! Remember to review!


	4. Plans!

The Plan (Carlisle. P.O.V)

Me and Esme was in the living room, watching a reality television show, that I couldn't remember the name of. We heard the door open, but didn't think anything strange of it been Edward on his own. He ran into the room, trying to tell me what was up, but he was to hysterical to make sense.

"Okay Edward... Calm down as slowly explain what is up..." I said and walked up to him, putting my arm around him to calm him down.

"Bella found this poster, when we were in town..." He showed us this poster and I instantly recognised the girl in the picture being Bella, when she was still human.

"Alice also had a vision, and we think that Nessie has been taken, by a man and a woman..." Esme gasped. At that moment Bella and Rosalie ran in closely followed by Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Everyone calmed down when Jasper came in. Now that I was calmed down by Jasper, I had time to examine the poster properly. I suddenly realised something important that no one else seemed to notice.

"There is a phone number on the poster..." I pointed out. I wondered if anyone else was going to talk but as I looked around, the people most likely to ring them didn't seem fit. Edward looked to anxious to even talk, Bella too upset and Rosalie too... um, deathly?

"Don't worry I will ring..." I said and walked over to the phone. I dialled the number that was on the poster and waited for someone to answer. It took a while for someone to pick up but when they did a woman's voice answered.

"Hello?" The woman said but it wasn't like a greeting, it was more like a aspirated question.

"I was in Mobile, Alabama today when I saw your poster... The one about Bella... I mean, Isabella Cullen" I told her, "Please may I ask how you know her?"

"Well, me and my family found a video recording that proved her been a witness to my... brothers death" She told me. Edward was hearing all of this and was holding Bella so tight she might burst. Bella was just looking up at him trying to figure out what was upsetting him so much.

"Is he by any chance called James?" I asked her my voice remaining full of authority.

"Yes, do you know him as well?"

"Well, kind of... Why don't you come and visit us because it is a bit of a long story. I'll leave you my address and you can come as soon as possible." As soon as I had give her the address she hung up with out even a goodbye. _She was nice,_ I thought sarcasticly, trying to cheer Edward up. But I didn't even get a smile from him.

"Okay I have a feeling that these people will be a bit dangerous and maybe hostile towards us, so Bella you can't be near here when they visit. You should go hunting with Alice" I told them.

"Why can't I go!" asked Edward still not letting go of Bella and looking at me with accusing eyes.

"Because we need you here to read there minds, because if not we wont know if they are going to attack!"

"Can't Alice stay and then she will know if it happens..." he pleaded.

"Alice's powers can fail sometime, no offence Alice!" I hastily added on the end.

"Non taken!" she smiled brightly, trying to cheer me up I thought as I was getting pretty stressed out.

"Okay... I will stay, but only if Bella promised not to turn her mobile off!" Edward more or less commanded.

"Okay Edward, but I will be fine!" she replied with a sigh and matching eye roll.

"Can I go with Alice and Bella please?" Rosalie asked quite shyly for her. Esme looked like she wanted to go along with them as well. I realised that everyone had grown to love Bella in the short amount of time that we had known her for. The boys, excluding Edward, wanted to stay, probably hoping for a fight.

"Okay then, Esme, Rose and Alice, go hunting with Bella. The rest of us will stay and wait for the arrival of these people." I looked around and everyone, excluding Edward again, seemed pretty satisfied at the plan. The girls got ready to go, while Edward, Jasper, Emmett and myself, got seated down and got ready to see what was to come of the arrivals.

Damon- Well methinks this chapter was missing something awesome.

Me too...

Damon- Something hot?

Yep

Damon- Something mystical?

Definitely!

Damon- Something in the shape of a person?

Of course! I KNOW WHO IT IS!

Damon- It was me-

Tyler Lockwood! You need to get your butt into my story!

Damon- Whaa-

Tyler- Umm you write the story!

Good point...

Stefan- *Still fighting with Edward*

Wow that is old!

Damon- Aren't you going to thank your newest reviewer? (mutters) idiot...

Ooo yes! Thank you TaziiVD for been so kind! Unlike Damon *Sad face*

Carlisle- I rocked in this chapter!

John Gilbert- Yeah but I am the only dad who really rocks!

How did you get here! I haven't even planned you to be in this story!

John- Umm... Elena let me in!

Elena- Wasn't me!

Well this is freaky! Well... I am going in my corner with my Tofu!

Damon- AND STAY THERE!

*Sad face* Bye...


	5. Nomads?

Nomads (Edwards P.O.V)

"The girls have gone, Edward can you hear anyone?" Carlisle was a tiny bit anxious, I could tell from what he was thinking. And that made me even more nervous as Carlisle was the one who always stayed calm, no matter what the situation. On his behalf though everyone in the room was having the same worried thoughts, even Emmett, who liked to think of himself as been able to face any situation.

"Hmm" I concentrated really hard. "Yes two of them. Both of them seem to be... Nervous? They are the same people from Alice's vision, the ones who have Nessie." I gulped and took a deep breath. Three... Two... One, I counted. There was a knock at the door. I nodded at Carlisle, who went to go and greet them. In less than thirty seconds they where in our living room.

"Hello we are Vampires, as you probably can tell. I am Katherine Pierce and this is Damon Salvatore..." She gestured to the man who had attacked Jacob. He nodded glumly as if he really didn't want to be here. They were wearing similar outfits to the ones Alice had seen them in.

"Well, I am Carlisle, the blonde is Jasper, the biggest one Emmett and this is Edward," Carlisle told them as he indicated to each of us. I scowled. Luckily none of the visitors saw. But I did feel calmer as Jasper had felt it and didn't like the tense atmosphere.

"Why do you want Bella then?" I asked them, with no emotion.

"Well when we told you about James, we wasn't angry about Bella's friends killing James. Actually, we would like to thank her and the ones who helped. We didn't see their faces in the video, you see." Everyone around the room was confused, like me. "Well to put a long story short, I... um, well I accidentally, compelled someone who James was hunting and then they died before he could catch them... Plus I am on the run from Klaus and the Originals, that is another long story that I don't want to talk about at the moment, but anyway he blackmailed us two to do whatever he wanted. But now that he is dead, we are free to do what we want."

What do you mean by compelled?" Emmett wondered.

"Don't you know about been able to compell people?" Damon asked with a smirk. We all looked at him dumbfounded. "It is a simple skill that all vampires have! I would show you it but we need a human, it is like you can make people go under your influence and they will do what ever you want to."

"Really! We thought some vampires just had a rare individual power? And that their eye colour changed depending on what diet they had..." Carlisle said really confused

"Well we 'diet' on humans, and our eye colours are different! James just said if you lived to be over one thousand then your eyes will turn red..." he replied.

"Unless there is different types of vampires..." Carlisle pondered for a moment. Damon and Katherine gave each other a quick look that they thought wasn't noticed.

"Well how do you walk in the sun?" Katherine asked us, near enough hanging off of this Damon's arm.

"We don't really have any problems with it... Our skin just..." Emmett started, but seemed hesitant to carry on.

"Your skin just what?" asked Damon, with the smirk never faltering.

"Sparkles..." Emmett replied, so quiet even I could barely hear it.

"Huh?" Katherine asked, obviously having trouble hearing it as well...

"IT SPARKLES!" Emmett shouted and ran off. I saw Damon trying to stifle a laugh as my brother left the room.

"Is that normal of him?" the girl was swinging on Damon arm now, quite childishly.

"All vampires sparkle, all of our kind!" Carlisle explained

"No, I meant acting like a complete idiot!"

"Um yes... but anyway how do you cope with the sun then?" Jasper asked them, trying to change the subject.

"We wear an amulet, made out of the Lapis Lazuli stone. If we didn't our skin would burn..." Katherine explained, as Damon seemed unable to talk with out laughing.

"We have reasons to believe you have taken my daughter..." I said, forgetting that Renesmee looked fifteen and that I looked seventeen.

"Isabella is your daughter? She is like fifteen! Us two couldn't even get one single word out of her!" Damon raised is eyebrows questionably

"Oh I'm sorry there has been a mistake. The girl that you have is not only Edward's but she is also Bella's daughter Renesmee..." Jasper claimed

"Well she needs to be careful we have reasons to believe she was with a werewolf... A bite from them is fatal to our kind" Damon told us.

"He is a Shape Shifter and that is okay" I said angrily. He shrugged his answer then walked outside. As he came in he was closely followed by Nessie who ran in and hugged me and she stuck her tongue out at the unusual vampires. She put her hand to my head and told me what happened. All she recalled was what Alice had seen in her vision. Then I realised Jasper was on the phone to Bella to tell them that it is safe for her and the girls come back.

Damon- I like that chapter!

Why? Is it because of my amazing writing...

Rosalie- Hahaa...

Damon- I swear she wasn't there a minute ago!

Rosalie- I wasn't...

Umm okay?

Damon- Anyway I like the chapter because I am in it! And I looked smoking hot!

Well, Damon... I am sorry to tell you but this is a story, you can't actually see how you look...

Damon- I know, but its me! I looked hot, trust me!

Katherine- As if these gay vampires SPARKLE! Hahaa

Emmett- DON'T BE MEAN!

By the way I should just mention, Emmett shouted SPARKLES, all on his own in the story!

Stefan- How is that humanly possible?

I don't know but I think my tummy is squeaking...

Stefan- Or it could just be your cat

OH MY GOD MY CAT IS SQUEAKING!

Everyone except me- ... *Eyeroll*

Huh? Anyway! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, unless your in America, then I still have posted at least one everyday, I think...!

Jeremy- SIX DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS...

Unless your in America then SEVEN DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS... I think! And I am at school tomorrow. *sad face and tofu* BYEE!


	6. Abilities!

Abilities Bella's P.O.V

"It is safe to come home now!"

"Really... Emmett you didn't kill them did you!" I replied nearly shouting, causing Alice, Rose and Esme to stare at me confused.

"No! They are just nice vampires! Well not proper vampires... But a different kind! We will explain when you get home..." he replied. "Bye!" he said then hung up.

"Oh.. We can go home now!" I told the rest of the girls

"Why? Did Emmett and the boys kill them then?" Esme asked, still been caring about these people that she didn't even know.

"They didn't kill them, but I seriously have no idea what they did!" I explained to them. Wanting to know what had happened, I ran on in front of the girls, but they quickly caught up, and we headed to the outskirts, where we now lived. We were very fast and arrived to the familiar house sooner than we all expected. I gulped as we walked in. Alice had took us shopping as none of us actually needed to hunt and she decided that she was going to but me a short dress. And forced me to wear it, by ripping the top I had on. Even though it was my favourite. I have to admit that she annoy me a lot. I pulled my dress down as far as I could, then ambled in gracefully, with the tiny amount of dignity I had left.

"Oh hello you must be Isabella. I'm Katherine Pierce and this is Damon Salvatore" The girl said kindly. The one she introduced as Damon was looking at me, hungrily. I looked away, but I didn't mention it.

"Umm hello? You can just call me Bella!"

"I am Alice!" my 'sister' chirped in.

"Nice to meet you Alice," Katherine shook her hand then turned to Esme and Rosalie "and who are you two may I ask?"

"I am Esme, Carlisle's wife and this is Rosalie, Emmett's wife... or fiancée. It is a bit confusing to explain."

"I understand!" Katherine replied "So you were saying about some vampires having abilities. Do any of you have them?"

"Well not all of us do, but some do; I am a shield, so I can stop people doing anything that involves messing with my mind; Alice has premonitions, so she can see into the future, but it doesn't always work; Edward reads minds, except mine and Jasper controls emotions." I explained to them. "Do you two have any powers?"

"Well, before you arrived we worked out that there isn't just one type of Vampire. My type all have the same powers, but it does depend on what blood you drink and how often... The powers we can use are, we can control people so they will do what we want them to, we can change peoples memories, move fast, stronger and we can also jump very high!" She grinned at the last one "Damon can also control any crow, he umm, transport to places... And he is also harnessing the power of flight, but that is because he has drunk more blood then me... There was a time when I didn't drink anything for so many years" Katherine told us, obviously not wanting to talk about that subject. I realised Damon hadn't even talked since I had arrived.

"Whoa that must be cool!" Emmett said to him with an enthusiastic look upon his face. Damon also had the exact same enthusiastic look.

"Well why don't you come outside with me and I will show you some of the powers! I may even show you how I can transport!" Damon talked letting me hear his voice for the first time. He had a very rough voice. To be truly honest he looked very rough as well. Emmett nearly screamed with excitement.

"YEAH! I meant, sure, if you want..." Emmett was very hyper. Well when wasn't he very hyper? Edward chuckled.

"Can I go with you two" Rosalie and Katherine asked near enough at the exact same time. Katherine seemed as over protective as Rosalie was with Emmett. Plus Rosalie wouldn't of wanted Emmett telling embarrassing stories about her to our new friends. Even though it would of being funny as Roses reaction would of been hysterical. Maybe not to her, but definitely to us. I saw them go to the front yard out front, and then they where gone in a poof.

Damon- Since when could I transport?

You can't but you tell them you can!

Damon- Then how did I disappear in a POOF!

I cant tell you?

Damon- But you cant just start explaining something and then suddenly stop!

Okay I shall whisper it! *Whispers in his ear* _I am not going to tell you!_

Damon- You suck, Molly!

Well I am just going to cry in my corner, with my tofu!

Rosalie- You cry in your corner in near enough every chapter!

Don't forget the tofu!

Bonnie- You might turn into a tofu monster!

Huh? They are just myths!

Bonnie- Well, vampires, werewolves, shape shifters and witches are real according to this story so why cant tofu monsters be real?

Elena- She has a point!

ARGHHH I AM TURNING INTO A TOFU MONSTER!

Caroline- Melodramatic much?

ARGHH I AM TURNING INTO A DRAMATIC MELON! (I just though I should mention this is a real quote by my friend...)

Everyone except me- *Rolls eyes*

Alice- Moll, your going to fall over...

No I am not! *Falls over and lands in Damon's arms* I did that on purpose!

Damon- Sure you did! *Drops me*

Ow! Bye everyone! SIX DAY TIL CHRISTMAS! I will try and update on Christmas day but I may not *sad face* Okay see you later!


	7. Odd!

Odd (Emmett's P.O.V)

The last I remembered was a fog surrounding us and then... we vanished. I looked around and saw that we was in the middle of nowhere. We knew we were safe with Katherine and Damon. We knew that we were friends now but I thought it was just a bit... odd. Rose looked pretty worried, and that was unlike her, so I held her close. Suddenly I saw the fog start to fade, and Katherine and Damon stepped through it all.

"Hello Emmett, Rosalie" Katherine said with a mischievous, like once you would expect a little child to have, after they have just pulled a prank. She walked up to us her smile never faltering.

"What do you want Katherine?" asked Rosalie, quite threateningly even though if this was a fight, we would of been losing.

"Well, my dear... I may have told a little porky while at your home" she started causing me and Rose to be really confused "Well you see, I can actually can 'compell' other vampires, but I didn't see it fair to mention!" Rosalie ran up to her ready for a fight, but Damon quickly got in the way so that she didn't hurt Katherine.

"You may be trying to hurt her now but in a minute I bet you will do whatever she wants you to!" said Damon as he picked Katherine up from the ground. Rosalie tried to run but before she could Damon had grabbed her.

"Rosalie! Get of of her!" I shouted but before I could reach them Katherine had already used her power on her and Rose was running towards me. I knew that there was no way on earth that I would ever hurt her so I just put my hands up in surrender.

"I will do anything! Just please don't let me hurt her!" I begged.

"Honey, I promise that she wont hurt you... She is just going to bring you over to me!" Katherine grinned widely as Rosalie overpowered me and dragged me over to where my least favourite people were standing.

"Why don't we just do it now?" Damon asked Katherine, with an impatient tone to his voice.

"Because, it may cause the Cullen's to be suspicious, and that is a bad thing, you idiot! We only came to make sure that it was possible to compell vampires, and that the incident with James wasn't just a fluke..."

"Well, there is no need for you to be so cranky!" he replied angrily. Just then a younger girl, with dark skin and curly hair, stepped out of the shadows.

"Can you two just stop arguing! If you carry on like this then I will leave this scheme of yours and then you have no way of convincing the Cullen's that you can 'transport!"

"Why don't we just tell them about you!" Damon asked the mysterious girl, while I struggled to try and get out of Rosalie's grip.

"Because, you complete and utter idiot, if we do tell them, they may try and find the other type of witches... and we all know how annoying they are!" this girl groaned, obviously not a really big fan of these other witches.

"Bonnie! I know you hate these people, but we should learn their powers before judging them! Maybe we will find one that could help us in our plan!" Katherine told the girl, who I now knew as Bonnie.

"Maybe... If they stop acting like little stuck up snobs" she moaned but Katherine cut her off before she could carry on.

"Okay then, Emmett, Rosalie! We are going to compell you now... You are going to forget all about this as soon as we are back in Alabama, you will just think that we took you to that baseball pitch in Forks, and that Damon flew a tiny bit, and then he brought a few crows just to show off! You will not remember Bonnie at all, and you will now think us as one of your 'best' friends." I saw the fog start to surround us again and then we was back to our house.

"That was so cool Damon! Thanks for that you two!" I said smiling, only having a vague memory of what had happened. When we walked in everyone looked intrigued into what had happened!

"How was it" Carlisle was eager. He loved new information.

"Well Damon flew, um and he brought loads of crows!" I told them as it was all that I would reveal to them but honestly it was all I could remember.

"Edward, can tell me the proper science part of it" Carlisle turned to him chuckling at my extraordinary scientific vocabulary. He was hoping that Edward could see what I had saw and then tell him what it was about, in more descriptive language

"Sorry Carlisle, but Emmett is having a blonde moment" Rosalie scowled at Edward's response. But all that did was make him chuckle "Obviously he isn't the only one"

"Well I think that we should be going now! We have our car and we are staying in the hotel right near the shopping mall!" Katherine said with a smile.

"What car do you have?" I asked them politely.

"A Ferrari Berlinetta, the rare one with the Mondial engine!" Damon replied, obviously proud about his car.

"Oh my god! One of the only two in existence?" Rosalie perked up, on her favourite subject.

"Exactly! I know why don't you and Emmett come for a ride!" Damon asked, giving a quick look to Katherine, who smiled and nodded.

"Oh my word! Definitely! Carlisle we will be back later!" she grabbed her bag and got into the car, me following close behind. Damon drove and we went to opposite direction to the town. We were in the middle of no where when Katherine turned around and used her power on us.

"You two need to make Eddiekins and Bellakins" she spat their names out in disgust "have their biggest argument yet. Once they have had it you will bring Bellakins to Phoenix then return to your life as usual." I gulped knowing this was near enough impossible but I couldn't decline it. I was powerless.

Damon- You do know a Berlinetta only has two seats...

Well I know nothing about cars!

Rosalie- You can say that again!

Don't be mean! I just, um, made a special car!

Stefan- Why aren't I in the story!

Elena- Yeah! Me two!

Be patient!

Bonnie- NANANANAANAA I AM IN THE STORY!

Oh how mature!

Damon- By the way Moll is in a mood because she still has another day of school and she had a test today, while everyone else was just talking and having fun!

Urgh... Stupid science! Even though I did get help! and now I know that Zinc + hydrochloric acid = Zinc Chloride + Hydrogen...

Damon- You have no idea what that means do you!

Its to do with... Science!

Alice- Don't you have another test tomorrow?

No they like to call it an _assessment_! It will still get me confused!

Damon- You should all leave now before she starts to go on about not having hot Mr Green today in art.

Alice- RUN! AND REVIEW!

I CANT BELIEVE IT! MR GREEN SHOULD OF BEEN THERE!


	8. Birds!

Birds (Rosalie's P.O.V)

We all went for a drive around the town, and then Damon and Katherine dropped us off at our house. The car was amazing, I must admit. I went upstairs to my room and tried to understand what had just happened. I couldn't remember why, and tried not to think about it in front of Edward, but I knew that I was going to have to make Bella and Edward argue, without been near Edward as he would read my mind. There is literally no way that the couple would fight about anything. The only thing that they did ever argue about was when she was human, and wanted to become a Vampire. But she was turned so that made it pretty much impossible. While I was pouting at Edward been too perfect, unlike Emmett, I had an inspiration. I heard Bella walk up the stairs so I threw some stuff around in my room and tried to make myself look really angry.

"What's up Rose? Did something happen when you were with Damon and Katherine?" Bella's voice rang in my ears.

"It's nothing... Just Emmett called me his bird,"

"Oh, that is why I am glad that Edward would never do anything like that!" she said.

"That's what you think..." I scoffed.

"You mean he has called me a b-b... bird!" She said trying to restrain her self from screaming. I knew immediately that it had worked. I saw her run downstairs and I heard screaming. Emmett came in my room. He looked amazed.

"How on earth did you do it? Bella has just stormed out the house!" He was in awe. Then he saw Bella run back in and storm up the stairs. She came in my room, hit Emmett then stormed out. Even though she was was in tears, I still thought that it was was hilarious. Emmett was suppressing laughter as well.

"I told her Edward called her a bird" I told him "now I am going to console her and go to Phoenix" I skipped off. He followed like a puppy.

"I'll drive!" He didn't want to leave me. God turning into Edward or what.

"What if she doesn't come Emmie" I said in my sugar sweet voice. As I looked at his face I saw he was grinning evilly.

"Plan B" They where his only words. He was still grinning evilly. Seriously sometimes I still had doubts about him. It was like I had married a retard. I ditched that thought when I heard Bella's footsteps coming towards us.

"Hey Bella do you want to come to Phoenix with us? Emmett is driving to say sorry... We will go at night when " My voice trailed off into the distance "So...?"

"Sorry Rose but I am going to see if Edward wants to make up with me" She told me.

"Well I don't think she wants to go Rose..." Emmett mumbled, his voice disappearing . Bella looked at him. I realised he was doing it because he knew Bella would automatically think he didn't want to go to Phoenix and he was not Bella's favourite person at that moment.

"Actually Rose I would like to see my old home again" She grinned ear to ear. Sometimes Emmett can be a genius. Sometimes meaning very rarely.

Rosalie- This is a short chapter!

Yeah I know!

Damon- Why have you posted this early! You are meant to be at school you idiot!

Okay it was -9 degree's Celsius and I got the the bus stop at 08:05 and waited twenty minutes and the bus was meant to be at school by that time and I was wearing two pairs of gloves and was still red handed so that sucked and then I came home! And didn't have to go to school!

Elena- So you missed school!

Yeah!

Bonnie- That sucks!

No it doesn't! Because if I had to watch Bruce Almighty one more time I would have the damn power to shoot all the teachers who decide to put it on!

Stefan- Touchy!

*Growl*

Everyone except me- *back away* O.o

Anyway I am going now! Sorry it is such a tiny chapter!


	9. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home Bella's P.O.V

At first I was so confused as to why they would want to go to Phoenix but then when I realised that Emmett didn't want to go, that just made me want revenge on him. In my opinion it must of been Emmett's fault that Edward said that because Edward isn't that type of guy, so why would he do it without encouragement. I hadn't talked to him yet but I did leave a very angry message on his answer phone. I just didn't want to face him because I knew that I would just flip and then I would feel guilty when it wasn't even my fault. I got into the car in the back as I didn't want to be near Emmett for his sake. Suddenly I had the thought that we couldn't drive all the way to Arizona and then Rosalie seemed to read my mind.

"We have bought plane tickets for us all... Well honestly Emmett bought plane tickets for us all. It was just meant to be us two but I thought it was only fair that you came along as well just for an apology from Emmie!" she said giving me a warm smile, something that I hadn't really seen since we was last with Renesmee. Rose can have her sweet moments I guess. I am a bit angry she told me about Edward but then she probably she thought it would be what I wanted. I would have been angrier if I found out myself I guess. But I'm just guessing. It was luckily that the airport was right near were we lived. We got straight through security, I don't know how but we did it, but we did. When we was on the plane I realised that we were in first class. I was pretty shocked that they would actually pay that much for me and got tickets at such a short notice. We shut all the curtains as it was still a bit bright outside. I got lost in my thoughts for so long that I realised that we had arrived at Phoenix Sky Harbour International. It was quite close to where I used to live.

"I wonder if Phoenix looks different with my new eyes?" I asked them. When I looked out of the window I realised that it was very dark out. That was a good thing as we couldn't go out in the day. Volturi would have a valid reason to kill us then. I was back in Arizona. Home sweet home.

Edwards P.O.V

"Hey, Carlisle do you know where Bella is?" I asked him after a house wide search for her.

"I saw her going in Emmett's Jeep with him and Rosalie... Not sure where they were going though?" he shrugged then walked off, probably to fine Esme.

"Why don't you check your phone Eddie!" Alice said as she skipped into the room with a reassuring smile on her face. As I read her mind I realised what was up.

"So you are trying to tell me that Bella has been missing for near enough a day now, and she went to Phoenix! Without me!" I started to shout.

"Edward! Just check your mobile, for crying out loud!" she replied in the exact same tone. I grabbed my phone from my trouser pocket. I saw that I had one answer phone message. I played it out loud so that Alice could also hear. I saw what was said by Bella in Alice's mind a moment before it was actually said in real life.

"Well, hey Edward..." said Bella through the phone "Well Rosalie told me what you and Emmett was calling us girls, and in case you have had memory loss, I know that you called me a bird! Rosalie was as annoyed as I was by the way. I have gone for a trip to Phoenix with Rose and Emmett to clear my mind! See you later and don't ring me!" she said then I heard the beep of it hanging up. I turned the phone off and threw it on the floor.

"What is going on?" I asked Alice.

"I knew you was going to say that!" she grinned but with the killer look that I gave her she ran upstairs. I couldn't believe that she would ever believe that. I would never call her a bird. Emmett called Rose a bird, he always does, but she never freaks. So then why did she freak today? Plus what happened when they was with them two other vampires? Why was Emmett blocking me earlier by singing don't you wish you girlfriend is hot like me in German? Then I realised something I didn't notice earlier. I couldn't read Katherine's or Damon's mind properly. It was like I could read them but they weren't thinking of anything. I wasn't really worried about it at first as I was just trying to see if it was safe for Bella. They definitely weren't shields. Plus Bella wasn't shielding them she wasn't really concentrating on them. She was concentrated on Renesmee, who had headed back off to Forks to make sure that Jacob was okay. I decided to try and ring Bella's mobile but it just went to answer phone. I decided to leave a message.

"Bella, I swear down I didn't call you a bird and if I did, which I didn't, I am so sorry. I love you more than anything in the world" I hung up. I was pretty much close to tears.

Damon- Hahaa he sucks!

Edward- Oh are you starting?

Damon- Bring it, Sparkles!

Edward- Oh no you didn't

Damon- Yes I did! *Attacks Edward*

You are kidding me? Why cant we just have a fight free chapter for once?

Damon- Because Edwards gay!

O.o

Edward- RAWR!

Stefan- You seriously just rawred? That is something a mental person would do!

Oii! I like to rawr!

Stefan- My point!

Oh that is just mean!

Alice- Yeah meanie!

YAY I HAVE A FRIEND ON HERE!

Alice- Huh?

Everyone else just bullies me *sad face*

Alice- Well that is just cruel!

Katherine- We don't bully you! We are just very honest!

My point! Urgh! I am going to start a fight with Katherine now!

Damon- And you honestly think that it is the smartest idea!

Think? Smart? What are these words! ATTACK! Oooo bye and review! *gets tackled* OWW!


	10. Katherine!

Katherine! (Bella's P.O.V)

When we finally got there I started to realised that Rosalie and Emmett were acting really weird and both of them looked like they where going to burst into tears any minute now. I went for a walk around, going to start walking to my house, when suddenly Emmett grabbed me and dragged me towards the ruin of my old ballet studio. The place where James tried to kill me. The place where he had nearly turned me. If he did I probably wouldn't of had the amazing self control I ended up with after Edward turned me. I would probably of been a wild newborn. I wouldn't of had Renesmee. I guess I am glad he didn't turn me that early. Then I saw Damon and Katherine walk towards me. I suddenly clicked and understood that Emmett and Rosalie where under her influence. I wondered if my power would work against them with them been a different type of vampire. I concentrated so hard so that I could stretch the shield out. I got Emmett under first but he was still holding me. It took a good few seconds before I felt his grip relax then let go. I tried to get to Rosalie.

"Where am I?" that was Emmett.

"One second!" I said deciding I would explain later as I was reaching out to Rose at that moment in time.

"EMMETT" I realised it had worked and that Rose wasn't compelled any more. She ran up to us and hugged Emmett.

"Well done Bella," Katherine's voice ripped through the air like knives, "Stronger than I expected!" Me, Emmett and Rosalie hissed at her in sync. I guessed that they had realised what had happened. "But then again I bet you didn't know that there is still three more people next to me."

"So you are saying we are blind" That was Rose she was still clinging on to Emmett not looking like she was going to let go any time soon. Katherine giggled childishly.

"All of my, well I am going to call us a family even though we are not related at all, but anyway, all of my family are gifted. One is a vampire, but not the sparkly fairy kind!" She giggled again and clicked her fingers to get Damon's attention. "Honey, go to Bella's home and bring Stefan and Bonnie with you. Bonnie is different from all of us, she is a Salem witch... Her powers are way better than all of yours put together!"

"But why would you do this? Surely you cant just be doing this for fun!" I said trying to stop myself from flipping.

"Of course I'm not doing this JUST for fun, but that does come along!" she giggled and then glared at Damon. "Are you going then?" she asked growling. He shot her a glare but ran off anyway.

"You are really sadistic! A sadistic little girl! And I swear down that if I hear that giggle again I will shove my fist so far down your throat that, never mind giggling, you wont even be able to take a single breath EVER again!" I said angrily. I saw Emmett chuckling but he stopped when we saw Damon in the distance with two other people.

"Ah, they are finally here" Katherine said totally ignoring that big speech that I had made. I rolled my eyes and examined the two new people. The girl, who I guessed was Bonnie was beautiful. She was small with tanned skin and black curly hair. She had emerald green eyes that looked upset. The Stefan guy was tall, handsome but he had brown eyes with the same upset look that Bonnie had. I realised that if you were under Katherine's power then it was practically impossible for you to be happy. But then again Damon looked very happy, and a bit snarky. Maybe he was there by choice. Bonnie only looked young, and I didn't think that witches were immortal, but then again I could be wrong. I tried to stretch the shield to save her and Stefan, but before I had chance to do it Emmett picked me up and ran as fast as he could.

"Emmett I can run on my own!" I looked at him sarcasticly. He quickly put me down and all three of us ran at full speed. All I could think about was my Edward. He must be so angry at me. I reached for my phone, but wasn't there. Last time I had it was when... It must of been Katherine!

Well! That one took ages to write!

Damon- It sucks.

Oii! It took me ages!

Stefan- Well I liked it!

Bonnie- Me too!

Elena- I agree with Damon here!

Well I aren't asking you am I Elena! I am asking Stefan and Bonnie though! Thank youuu! :D

Damon- They only like it because they are in it!

They still like it!

Rosalie- It sucks.

Why are you two bullying me?

Rosalie and Damon- *Shrug*

Well... Alice is nice to me!

Alice- Yeah! Go Moll!

Wooo! Go me!

Everyone except me- O.o

Well please please review! Bubiii!


	11. Mum and Dad

Mum And Dad (Alice's P.O.V)

_Rose, Katherine, Damon, Emmett and Bella where on top of the ruins of the old ballet studio in Phoenix. Emmett was holding Bella tightly when he suddenly let go. Then Rosalie shouted for Emmett and grabbed onto him. Damon ran off and Katherine proceeded to say something that was incoherent. Bella shouted at her loudly saying something that made Emmett chuckle. Suddenly three people appeared from the distance. I recognised one as Damon. Bella suddenly looked really concentrated, looking at the two other people, but before she could do anything Emmett grabbed her and ran. Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand as he put Bella down and they all ran as fast as they could away from Phoenix._

"EDWARD! GET UP HERE THIS SECOND!" I shouted at the top of my voice. He ran up the stairs in less than half a second. "Why is Bella, Rosalie and Emmett in Phoenix?" Edward just looked at her confused.

"If I knew then I would be there with them!" I also thought that he looked kind of depressed.

"Katherine and Damon are also there as well along with two other people... The man looked like the other kind of vampire and the other one was a girl, but she looked totally different than anything I have seen before. Yet I think she must be a human as I could see her in the vision!" I informed him. He looked very shocked. He was about to go to his room but then we heard a door slam from downstairs.

"BELLA!" Edward ran down to her and gave her a giant hug. But she was too busy saying sorry to him to do anything else. Emmett and Rose were apologising to him as well.

"Katherine must of used her powers on us." Rose told Edward. "all I know is that she wanted Bella in Phoenix. We can't recall why though."

"Who where the other two people that were there?" I chirped in.

"Erm... They were called Stefan and Bonnie" Bella suddenly remembered something. "I think that they are both under Katherine's influence. Stefan was a vampire, like them, and Bonnie... They said that she was a Salem witch! I have no idea what they are, honestly..."

"Don't worry, we will research on them!" Suddenly I felt myself going into yet another vision about our new enemies.

_Katherine looked to the rest of her friends._

"_We need Bella now!" Her shrill voice ripped through the air. She was clinging on to Damon like her life depended on it. Bonnie and Stefan stood close together but they didn't look like they were a couple. I don't know why, but I just knew..._

"_I know! I think that Bonnie and Stefan should go! But if you do fail at this job, then I will personally kill you!" She scowled at the couple."I bet that my mum and dad would be proud. But they cant be because that little insignificant girl and her family killed them! Well... revenge is sweet!" she chuckled. _

I blinked a few times before I actually took in what I had just saw.

"Alice? Are you okay? What have you saw?" Bella asked me, saying what I bet everyone was thinking. Edward just had a look on his face, that I thought was frozen.

"I don't think that James was Katherine's brother, like she first told us..." everyone looked at me with the same confused stare "I think, that somehow... Well I guess..." I stuttered.

"Alice! What is it?" Emmett asked as Jasper came downstairs and ran over to me, scared.

"I think that James was Katherine's dad" I must of heard everyone gasp in sync as I revealed the shocking news.

Damon- Why are you writing on Christmas eve?

To pass time! I am going to bed at ten, and thought OH GOD I FORGOT TO WRITE?

Alice- Did you think it in capital letters?

Yes...

Elena- When do I come into the story?

Umm... Soon! I swear down your all getting worse than Damon!

Damon- Oii!

Stefan- Oh great! More idiots!

Damon- Oii!

Anyway! While we bully Damon can you all review and read and stuff! MERRY CHRISTMAS FOR TOMORROW!


	12. The Call

The Call Ed.P.O.V

I was the first one to talk and break the silence.

"What shall we do? We need to keep Bella safe." I hung over her, with my arms wrapped around her body protectively. She looked up at me, rolling her eyes, with a sigh.

"Edward, I don't need protection! I'm not as fragile as I was when James tried to kill me." She looked at me so seriously I did a light chuckle but there was no humour to my laugh.

"Rose why are you confused?" That was Jasper. He obviously sensed confusion off of Rose. I instantly imagined Jacob saying one of his blonde jokes. Looking at all the worried faces in the room I quickly realised that it was not really the time to be making jokes. Before she told everyone I saw Carlisle, silently slip into the room.

"I just don't get how James could be her dad. One, he is a different type of vampire. Plus, she definitely wasn't like Renesmee she was a normal, stupid, evil, annoying, insignificant, little vampire." Great Rose was in a mood, and that wouldn't help the situation. Carlisle cleared his throat loudly to get all of our attention. Nobody else seemed realise his presence in the room before that moment and I saw a couple of people jump.

"I have a theory. What if James and Victoria where _**both**_ human when the had Katherine? Then they probably got turned and then Katherine was turned into her kind when she was older?" He guessed. It looked like nobody else had thought of that scenario.

"Rose isn't confused now" Jasper said happily. God, are all blondes dumb, I thought. Times like that was when I was glad I was the mind reader and nobody else could hear what I was thinking. Suddenly my phone started to ring loudly.

"Hello?" I answered quickly.

"Oh hello Edward, is Bella back yet" I scowled at Katherine's voice.

"Yes." I said blatantly.

"Can I talk to her, please sweetie?" She asked so sickly sweet it made me feel ill.

"Bella! There is an evil psychopath is on the phone for you" I heard Katherine giggle, as if she was proud of been called that. I passed the phone to her.

"What do you want...? What...! Well why would I do that..? What, you wouldn't...! Don't you dare...! I promise I will kill you if you do...! WELL, I DON'T CARE IF YOUR ALREADY DEAD!" She hung up quickly in panic. "She is threatening to kidnap Renesmee, if I don't go to her!" Rosalie scowled at someone threatening Nessie. Bella just looked at me desperately, and I automatically knew that she was willing to go.

"Bella, you can't go no matter what! We are going to keep you and Renesmee safe!" I argued automatically.

"But Renesmee is our main priority, I would die for her, and so would you! Your just being hypocritical!"

"Bella, we can't let you go." I retorted

"But Nessie isn't safe!"

"She has Jacob!" Rosalie quipped quickly.

"And that helped last time!" she glared, being totally honest, even though that was quite unfair, what she said.

"Bells... Jacob did his best!" Alice said putting an arm on her shoulder to try and relax her.

"It wasn't good enough though! We already put my daughter on the line once! I can't risk it again!" I could tell she wasn't going to back down.

"Bella! We wont put you on the line either!" I tried to say calmly, but it came out more like a shout.

"Well what are we going to do?" She asked, but not knowing what to say I looked at Carlisle.

"She said they was on the run from them evil vampires... If they really are evil, but maybe the Volturi know who they are. I am sorry but we are going to have to call our old friends... It's the safest thing for Renesmee **and** Bella" He told us. My eyes darted around the room, I saw Bella looking terrified at the thought of bringing the Volturi in to help us, whereas Rosalie looked quite happy. But, Jasper looked like he was going to scream. It because there was so many emotions in the room all coming at him at once. He quickly sent one calming wave along the room. Most of the room took a deep breath and looked considerably calmer. All except one, as my Bella still looked terrified...

Damon-And where have you been...

Ummm... Well it was christmas, so I couldn't write as I was distracted with a shiny Kindle and then I was eaten by a hippo...

Everyone except me- ... O.o

Cammie- Yeah that's typical Molly...

Edward- Who are you?

Cammie- No one *Vanishes*

Molly- That was my friend Cammie who helped me write this as after the hippo spat me out, I couldn't write! :D

Alice- Okay then...

Molly- Anyhows, I need to go as Criminal Minds is on and I get confused if I don't watch it fully... BYE :D


	13. Skipping

Our Good Friend C.P.O.V

"They can't hurt us can they?" Bella asked looking absolutely terrified. In fairness the three times that she had met the Volturi she easily gathered that they weren't the kindest people in the world.

"They wont be able to if we haven't broken the law." I reassured her. "we will have to send them a letter in the post though, as they don't really agree with phones or computers, only Gianna uses a computer and we want it to go straight to the three leaders" We all looked at Edward as he had the most elegant hand writing.

_Dear Aro, Marcus and Caius,_

_We are writing because we would appreciate a bit of help. We have recently found out that there is another type of Vampires. We are a bit worried as one of them was related to a vampire that tried to kill Bella, so we proceeded to kill them. Jane may remember Victoria as she is the mother of one. They are now looking for revenge, but we found out they are on the run from people they named as Klaus and the Originals. If you could please find out who these are and tell them we know the whereabouts of Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore. We also suspect that they have a witch and a vampire prisoner as well. Thank you so very much, _

_From Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett._

As I thought of this in my head I was glad to see that Edward was writing it down in his finesse script. Pretty much everyone was looking over his shoulder to see what I had thought and he had written.

"Why am I always the last thought!" Emmett asked in a whiny tone. Edward and Bella glared at him "Okay, I am sorry, now can you please calm down!" He rolled his eyes. Bella just scowled at him, as she obviously wasn't fully reassured about seeing Aro again.

"Well, Emmett can you please shut up for just one minute as I am busy worrying about my daughter and all you seem to care about is being the last name on ONE LITTLE STUPID LIST!" She seemed to calm down almost instantly after her episode. Jasper did a quick, almost unnoticeable wink at me. Emmett looked around awkwardly then skipped, yes I did just say Emmett skipped, out of the room. Rose looked around probably blushing if she had the blood circulation to do so. She followed him sighing. I bet Esme was glad I was **never** like that. Edward was chuckling at my thought but stopped when Bella stared at him in disbelief and anger. He automatically put on a serious face and then put the letter in an envelope, sealed it and then wrote the address of the Volturi in Italy, Volterra.

"Why don't we get Jacob to bring Renesmee?" I offered. I knew that Bella was a bit scared of the Volturi but it was obvious that she was blatantly terrified of what Katherine and Damon would do to her daughter. I knew how she felt because if anyone ever tried to do anything to any of my family, including Bella, I would definitely want revenge even though I wasn't really a big fan of violence. But, then again, I guess that was how Katherine felt. Would I try to kill Bella if I was in Katherine's situation? Also what has Damon, Stefan and Bonnie got to do with all this. Are they her siblings, and the kin of Victoria and James, or are they her prisoners? But, if they where her prisoners why where they imprisoned? There was so many questions, but so little time never really applied to me. I had a lot of time. More than anybody else in the world probably.

"Carlisle what do you think," Rose started he question. "about bringing Renesmee and Jake to Alabama"

"Katherine..." I started but three loud growls filled the room, interrupting me. I coughed loudly regaining their attention "Katherine, will be expecting us to bring Renesmee to Mobile, so she will probably try to ambush her on the way. We know that she will be safe with Jake and the rest of the Shape shifters" I gave Bella a warm smile and then went upstairs to find Rosalie and Emmett. They were both in Rose's room so I knocked and sauntered in.

"I think to apologise to Bella, you can take this to the post office," I said and passed him the envelope "I don't think that it would fully work, but it may help towards it..." I grinned imagining what Bella was saying about him below us.

"Alright then, you know I didn't meant it like that though!" he said loudly.

"I know, but I don't think that Bella does." I told him, still grinning widely, hearing fragments of the curses that Emmett was receiving from most of the people downstairs.

"Well, if I was you Emmett, I wouldn't go downstairs, I would try and go out of the window," Rosalie said, and Emmett looked at her shocked.

"Why aren't you coming with me?" he asked her, and Rosalie just laughed.

"Well I wasn't the one who was acting all immature when something serious is going on! Renesmee might be in trouble and all you care about is were your name is put in a list! No wonder she flipped out! I would of probably!"

"Well you just did..." he said receiving his second scowl of the day.

"I would go now if I was you!" I told Emmett, who was already opening the window, clutching the letter in his hands. As soon as he was out of earshot Rosalie gave a large tired sigh.

"Sometimes I wonder why, out of all the men in the world, I chose Emmett..." she laughed half heartedly probably still worrying about Renesmee

Damon- That sucked.

This is the love I get.

Daemon- That sucked.

Damon- Oii you stole my name!

Daemon- Actually mine has an E in it...

Damon- Okay...

Great... The two people who bully me...

Daemon- I helped you write this!

I know...

Alice- I feel sorry for you.

Yay! Anyway thank you my lovely reviewers and I would love more of you!


	14. New Stories

New Stories Ed.P.O.V

It has being a week and there was still no reply from the Volturi. I was a bit worried about Bella though. She hadn't talked to anyone since we sent the letter. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Bella ran upstairs while Alice ran to answering just beating Emmett. I sighed at them two, they could be really immature sometimes. I read Alice's mind to see who it was. I gasped in shock. It was the vampire Stefan and the witch who Alice remembered as Bonnie. Bella peeked down to see who it was. When she recognised them she ran downstairs and gripped on to my arm. Bella was thinking something and I guessed that she wanted me to hear as she was super concentrated on what she was doing, and that usually meant that she was removing her shield. I quickly heard her voice in my mind. _I really don't understand how Bonnie is under Katherine's power because she is a witch and I thought witches would be stronger than vampires. _

"We don't know a thing about witches so just project to them!" I whispered in her ear. Seconds later I realised that I couldn't read her mind any more. Suddenly Stefan shot to life. He have the upset look any more. Honestly he looked scared. He ran to Bonnie, and draped over her protectively.

"Bonnie! Are you okay?" he asked her, just before Bella reached out to her.

"Oh god, Stefan!" she hugged him, but it wasn't the hug of lovers, they were obviously friends, but after all this they probably needed a hug of someone. After all of this Carlisle, Esme and Jasper walked in. As soon as my brother saw them he scowled angrily.

"Jasper! They were just compelled, like Rosalie and Emmett was!" I shouted before he did anything that he would regret. He looked up at them embarrassed and clearly sorry.

"Well, hello there. I am just guessing that Bella has projected the shield over you." Carlisle said giving them a warm sympathetic smile.

"Bonnie, how were you under Katherine's influence if you are a witch?" Bella said, obviously dying to ask her this.

"It would of been easy to stop her, it was just that she has my boyfriend and Stefans girlfriend" she coughed but it looked like she was disguising a sob as she also wiped a tear from her eye..Stefan tightened his grip around her, also disguising a tear. They both looked round about eighteen. Esme looked at them with instant empathy for them both.

"What are their names?" she asked them.

"Well they are brother and sister, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert..."

"Are they human or are they something different?" I questioned expecting anything to be truly honest.

"They are both human, they are probably terrified!"

"Can I just ask what do you drink, Stefan. If it is human blood, please can you not hunt near here as we don't really want to be exposed. We will let you borrow our cars" Carlisle was kind about it even though he was thinking that he didn't really want to lend them his cars. Stefan shook his head politely.

"It's okay, I mainly drink animal blood, but I do drink a bit of human blood, but I get it from blood banks." Carlisle sighed.

"Well I am a doctor and I can get blood for 'experimental' reasons so when you do want it just ask me!" he told them.

"So can you explain to us about how they have Elena and Jeremy?" Esme asked. I already knew but I decided to let them explain.

"Well there is something called the Petrova doppelgänger, and unfortunately for Elena, she is one and so is Katherine, so they are near enough identical, and Katherine wanted to use that for her advantage so she kidnapped her and then tricked Stefan into been compelled. Then she took Jeremy and rang me from his mobile. She- sh-" Bonnie suddenly burst into tears. Stefan comforted her and carried on so she didn't have to talk.

"Katherine and Damon was torturing both Jeremy and Elena to get to Bonnie as she would be useful to them, been a witch and all..." he told us. That explained why they was close enough to be compelled.

"How do you know Katherine and Damon then?"

"Ah, that is an interesting story," Stefan started, "Well I have known Damon since the day I was born, as he is my older brother. Katherine moved to Mystic Falls, my home, when I was seventeen and we both fell in love with her. Later on we found out that she is a vampire, and our father was a vampire hunter so he used me as bait. We thought that she had died, but before that she turned both of us."

"But she isn't dead... And now they have my boy friend and my best friend!" Bonnie butted in between her quieter sobs.

"It is okay Bonnie, we will help you get them back!" said Bella, feeling there pain and remembering the pain she felt when she thought that James had her mother.

"Katherine said that her and Damon would be coming in a month to see if Bella was definately dead. She said that if she wasn't then they would kill Elena and Jeremy!" Stefan said another tear forming in his eyes.

"Damon is the only one that isn't under her power or whatever you want to call it. He is just madly in love with her and would do anything to save her life." Bonnie added. I had a disturbing thought about what any thing meant, did killing come under that?...

Damon- Took you long enough.

Well at least I have wrote it!

Caroline- Yeah! In your face!

Damon- You didn't have to have Caroline stand up for you just because people say she is like you...

She sang Eternal Flame to Matt! I would so do that! IS THIS BURNING AN ETERNAL FLAMMMMMMMMMMMME!

Damon- On that note we shall be leaving... Review!


	15. Safe House

Safe House - Alice's Point Of View.

I had just come in from hunting with Jasper. It had been a very nerve wrecking few weeks as we were still anxiously waiting for a reply from the Volturi. Plus we learned more about Bonnie and Stefan and how there life was ruined by Vampires, and they both had a family that was very anti vampire. Stefan's story reminded me a bit of how Carlisle was going to be a vampire hunter, and now he is one himself, with a vampire wife and six adopted vampire children. It was only three more days until Katherine arrived, but I found it way more fun to call her the bitch. Edward keeps telling me that I should stop calling her that, as if I say it near Renesmee she might pick that language up, but he still laughs whenever I do so he wasn't very good at stopping me from saying it. I walked into the living room where Bella, Edward, Stefan and Bonnie was all sat talking about their past. I sat next to Bonnie who was still looking scared and worried. Probably for her boyfriend and her friend.

"Are you okay?" I asked her calmly, not making her think that it was easy to tell she was upset, even though it was.

"Just suppose I am nervous, just in case she doesn't hold up her side of the bargain" Before I could reply to her the world went blank and I went into a vision.

It was the next day, as I could see the calender in the hall. Aro, Jane, Alec and Caius casually walk into the Cullen living room, always looking around to see if there is anything suspicious or something that could be a threat to them. Everyone apart from Edward and Bella walk in after them. In less than a second later, everyone who is not in the Volturi is on the floor not moving. I deduced that Alec had used his power. Suddenly, as if being shouted, Edward and Bella run in to help them. Bonnie, Stefan and the Cullen's all wake up. Bella had obviously used the shield again. Alec scowled and pouted looking like a moody three year old. Suddenly after a heated argument Katherine and Damon walk in. Bella run away from the new arrivals, as she is obviously terrified of the, straight to the... Volturi.

Edward had obviously seen the vision as well as he was staring at me in utter shock and panic. Only tell Bella about the Volturi. I thought, so that Bella wouldn't be even more worried about Katherine and Damon, never mind the Volturi.

"Send Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie to the safe house" Edward whispered in my ear. If you're wondering what the safe house is it is the place we go when we are in trouble. It is secure and no one can in unless they are allowed and no one gets out unless they are allowed. It is mainly used for pranks though such as when me and Emmett used it to 'kidnap' Bella when Edward embarrassed us. We never thought that it would be used for something serious.

"EMMETT, ROSE, CARLILSE, ESME!" my musical voice was so loud it even made Edward jump. They were there in a flash "you are going to the safe house"

"What? Why?" asked Emmett.

"The Volturi are coming, and they will want to speak to Bella, plus we can have Jasper in case of an argument, and me in case of an attack!" she said.

"But why does Edward get to stay?" Emmett retorted angry that he might miss a fight. Bella, who overheard everything went up to Emmett annoyed.

"Edward. Stays. With. Me." she said so slowly it was painful, and it was also given a matching look that would kill. Emmett shut up after that. No one argued with her either. I wasn't sure if they would even dare.

"Well, you saved us and now we have a chance of getting Elena and Jeremy back, so we need to repay you in some way, so we will stay, and if there is a fight, you have us on your side!" Stefan said with a nod of approval from Bonnie.

"No, you should just go with them, we will be fine!" I said.

"I know that you would be fine on your own, but the thing is, what if Damon and Katherine come though?" Stefan replied. I knew for a fact that they would be coming and he was right, it is one of their only chances of getting the people that they love back.

"Okay you can stay," I looked to Edward, who smiled showing me that I had made the right decision.

"I'm driving" Emmett declared and he grabbed the keys to my 911.

"Not the Porshe" I said, not even asking him not to take it. I absolutely loved my car and I really didn't want even a single scratch on it. But with Emmett's driving he would probably need the before car that Edward got for Bella. I think it was called a Mercedes Guardian. They all got into the car taking a few bags and leaving me, Edward, Jasper, Bella, Bonnie and Stefan behind. I wondered if there was a place where I could talk to Jasper without Bella hearing. As I saw them drive into the distance I was feeling a bit angry with myself. Such as all them years ago when I didn't see James earlier? If I had of seen him would Bella of been safe? Or would Katherine still do anything in her power to try kill Bella? Would the Volturi be coming? Would Renesmee be under threat? Would my family still be safe and we might not of even needed the safe house? All those questions were annoying me, and niggling on my mind, because I just couldn't answer them. They are about the past, and not the future. To be totally honest with the way everything is going at the moment I'm not sure our future is too bright anyway.


	16. Setting off Early

Setting off Early - Damon's P.O.V (Oh this will be interesting)

I was sat in the living room wondering what to do. I had no idea where Katherine was and was at my home all alone. Unless you counted Jeremy and Elena who was both tied up in the dungeons below me, but I just forgot about them. Until I heard a loud bang from what sounded like Elena's cell. I ran down quickly to see what had happened. I looked through the small window to see Elena, still tied to a chair, on the floor. One of her ties had come undone. She must of been trying to get free. I walked in with a flirty grin that I knew she hated.

"You do know, it wont do any good because even if you do manage to untie yourself, there is still a huge, locked, wooden door and no windows."

"Well, what is the point of tying me in up then?" she asked. It was a good question and I thought about it for a moment.

"Well... It just adds to my fun! I just love how helpless you look there," I grinned again and she spat in my direction but missed me. "You just need a bit more distance!" I said picking her and the chair up and tying her back up even tighter then she was before. She struggled and hissed, and then spat again but this time she actually hit me. I growled and ran upstairs and got some tape. When I walked back down she was frantically struggling and screaming but I but some tape over her mouth, winked at her and walked out the cell, locking the door on the way out. I heard some footsteps up above and a door open, I ran up to see who it was coming in, and saw that it was just Katherine. She was still pretty annoyed that Isabella had gotten away so she had just sent the witch Bonnie and my annoying little brother Stefan to go and kill them, but even though she was sure that it would work, I knew better. She went to the living quarters and sat down with a huff. She had blood all over her face and arms.

"Why did you go hunting when you know we have a supply of blood here?" I asked her. She grinned, with an evil tone to it and turned to me.

"I would have, but when I drink the blood you have in the fridge, I don't see the fear and pain in the eyes from eating from a human. I don't get to seduce, flirt and then eventually play with them. Plus there is nothing better than warm blood. It is like milk, you get a brain freeze from drinking it cold, but it is just perfect when heated." she giggled a bit and didn't lose her grin at all as she walked over to me.

"I see what you mean my dear, but by supply of blood, I meant Elena and Jeremy," I said chuckling and tangled my hands in her hair. We kissed passionately.

"Too bad I didn't think of that before..." she laughed as we broke apart but still was embraced.

"Well we need to get our use out of them before we give them back" I said and she broke the hug instantaneously.

"Oh my dear naive Damon, what you need to understand is that we don't always tell the truth to people. The thing is, we aren't going to give them back, we are just going to keep torturing them until they die." I was a bit shocked at the news but I loved her so I couldn't disagree with her really. I hid my surprise quickly without her getting suspicious.

"Ah, but Kathy, we need Elena for when we want to kill Klaus don't we?" I told her as I did have a bit of a soft spot for Elena.

"Okay then we will torture them near death, and then Elena will be easy bait for Klaus." she smiled, proud of her plan, just like a little kid would be proud for learning their times tables.

"Kathy, I have a question..." I started but she broke me off with kisses as she knew what I was going to ask.

"Maybe later..." She said as she paused for a breath.

"No not later, now! I want to know why you trust that Stefan will kill that Bella chick! You know I could of done it in seconds, without you wasting time on him!" I said pushing her off me. I wasn't the only one who had a soft spot for someone and hers was with my younger sibling, who was in fact just a disgrace to all Vampires everywhere.

"Well, they have a big family and we found out that they where strong and had powers, so I was just scared that you would of gotten hurt." she said and kissed me again to stop me from arguing, as we both knew that was not true. She knew that if Stefan was to stay here I would of just killed him, there and then, and even though she would kill Elena in seconds, she is selfish enough to stop me from killing Stefan.

"Anyway dear, was there any problems while I was out?" she asked me taking in a deep breath through her, obviously smelling Elena's DNA on me and becoming suspicious.

"Elena came undone a bit and fell, so when I went down she spat at me, so I taped her mouth up and retied her." I told her.

"Oh, um, okay..." she said as she must of thought that it was must worse and realised that I wasn't lying. I grinned and then changed the subject to save her from embarrassment.

"I still don't trust your judgement on my brother and the witch." I told her.

"Well then we will go and check on them earlier then planned if that makes you happy?" she said, and indeed it did make me pretty happy so I sat down, grabbed a book and smiled in triumph

Damon- Whose point of view was that? It was an awesome point of view?

Shut up.

Damon- I am hurt.

Good.

Damon- Oh.

Yep.

Caroline- Shhh she is tired and doesn't know how she got this written...

Damon- Oh.

Read and revie... 


	17. The Arrival and Departure

The Arrival and Departure - Bonnie's Point of View

I deeply regretted staying with them, and wished that I agreed to go to this safe house. I knew it wasn't fair, and that I owed them, but I was terrified. I just hoped that my Jeremy was still alive and safe. The biggest problem with Damon and Katherine was that they just left you wondering where they were going to strike next.

"How do you think they are going to react to the fact Bella isn't dead?" I asked pondering the fact.

"They wont get a chance to react. I will kill them if they tried anything! They tricked all of us, and compelled our family, so this time I am not going to let them get away with it..." said Bella. It was obvious that she felt different about them now. This was the angriest I had ever seen her, and honestly I didn't like it at all.

"Bella, you know what Carlisle would say if he heard you say that. Just remember that we are with you no matter what!" Edward said to reassure her. It didn't look like it was working though as she just got more worked up.

"Well Carlisle isn't here is he?" she hissed and then I saw her face drop. "Sorry, that wasn't fair, I'm just worried... I need to go and get some fresh air." she said before walking out, it confused me a bit because I didn't think vampires needed air at all. Edward gave a quick glance towards me and shrugged before running off to follow her. There was an awkward silence for a moment, but it was broken by Alice trying to cheer everyone up.

"Well I would say it was her time of month but obviously there is a problem with that!" she giggled. I gave a small chuckle but I couldn't manage anything more than that. Everyone else obviously felt the same because after we all shared a humourless laugh it was a very awkward silence. Jasper opened his mouth to say something before there was a loud gasp from Alice as she fell into one of her trances.

"Alice is everything okay?" Stefan asked her as it looked like she wasn't going to wake up.

"Katherine..." was the only thing she managed to say as she was deep in a vision. Stefan looked to Jasper.

"Shall I go and see where Bella and Edward have gotten to?" he asked with a quick worried glance towards Alice as she came out of her daze, shaking like a leaf.

"That would be a good idea." He said before Stefan ran out. I sat next to Alice and put my hand on her shoulder to try and calm her.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

"I should of seen it, the vision was too late!" she said angrily, not really to me, but more to herself.

"Seen what Alice?" Jasper prompted her.

"Any minute now Katherine and Damon will be here." she said looking at our faces to see our reactions. Jasper was calm, like always, and I attempted a relaxed face, even though by the sympathetic look I got from Jasper, I realised that I hadn't succeeded. He must of used his power again as I instantly felt very serene. I felt so useless to the Cullens at this moment. Without the grimoire I could hardly do any spells, and with my luck, Damon had taken it from me after me being a witch wasn't any use to him or Katherine. I took a sharp intake of breath when I heard a knock on the door. A moment later Stefan, Bella and Edward had returned.

"Well at least they are polite" Jasper mused as he walked slowly to the door. Edward must of read my mind to know how scared I was as he stood in front of me and Bella. It blocked my view but I honestly wasn't really that bothered, as long as they couldn't see me then I could be a bit more relaxed. Jasper unlocked the door slowly and then opened it. Without a single word Damon and Katherine shoved him out of the way and entered the house.

"Oh, hello!" Katherine said quite cheerfully given the circumstances. She got on her tiptoes and looked over Edwards shoulder to look at me and Bella. "Couldn't see you two hiding behind Edward!" she said after giving us a childish wave to us. I blushed and hid further.

"Hello brother." Damon said with a scowl to Stefan. "Weren't you and the bitch meant to do something?" he asked us, and even though I was well hidden behind Edward, I could still feel his eyes burning my skin.

"Don't call her that!" said Stefan protectively. I looked over Edwards shoulder and gave Stefan a quick smile.

"You got over Elena quickly haven't you! She cries for you and by the looks of it you are just getting it on with her best friend." he said chuckling. It wasn't a secret that Damon had a massive crush on Elena Gilbert, Stefan's girlfriend, my best friend and unfortunately for her she was also the doppelgänger of Katherine. It also wasn't a secret that the latter had a big crush on Stefan as well.

"Do you think Elena would rather me let you bad mouth her best friend or would she want me to stand up to you?" he said defiantly.

"Oh, blah blah blah... I still think that you two have something going on... Would it upset you if I did this?" he said storming past Edward and grabbing my arm. I struggled, but I was only a human really, so was powerless against him. Stefan ran up to me up seconds later there was a hand gripping around my throat.

"If you try to save her then I will strangle her, and then kill whoever is stupid enough to try and get past me." he said, very matter of factly, as if he was telling you what day it was. I saw Edward, Stefan and Jasper go to move but I shook my head as much as Damon's grip would allow.

"Don't worry about me, just do what they say!" I said to them with my eyes pleading. "Alice would of done something already if I was in any serious danger," I said, not knowing if what I said was true, but I would rather everyone else be safe than me. Edward glanced at me at that moment, reminding me that he knew what I was thinking._ Please just let me go, I just would like to make sure that Jeremy and Elena are alright_. Edward gave a quick nod to her.

"I guess they don't like you Bonnie, they aren't even attempting to come after you" he said with a grin as he dragged her out by her neck. "You will get her and the others back when that little tart is dead!" he said prompting me to spit at him. It resulted in my hair being pulled by Damon and my stomach been kicked by Katherine. I coughed up some blood and was doubled over in pain. They waited for a few seconds to see if I could walk but they got impatient and decided to drag me. They seemed to forget that I wasn't a vampire, and couldn't move as fast as them.

"Just carry her!" I heard Katherine say frustratedly. I heard a sigh and then moments later my feet were lifted off of the ground. I tried to kick and struggle but there wasn't much life left in me now. All it took was Damon accidentally banging my head on a tree trunk in his speed to knock me out unconscious. I just saw a whirl of greens, browns and blacks before my head spun in cartwheels and closed for Damon and Katherine to get me to their hide out and still leave me lifeless for at least four hours extra...

...

Damon- Where have you been?

Umm... School... and London... and today I was at minor injuries...

Damon- I meant why haven't you been writing? *Rolls eyes*

Oh, my computer broke and stuff like that. Plus I had a writers block.

Alice- Well at least your back now!

YAY ;)

Bonnie- I get hurt :(

Sorry... I have a sick twisted mind.

Damon- You can say that again.

I have a sick twisted mind?

Everyone- *Sigh*

Also I am going to be working on some Harry Potter stories and if anyone wants me to continue any of my other stories I will, so I may take a while on this one :(

Alice- Maybe if people READ and REVIEW you would write a chapter sooner... See what I did there ;)

Yeah and I liked it! She is right guys, I am poorly and am wearing a bandage, which wont let me put skinny jeans on, and also wont match my new dress so I need cheering up, and reviews really help! And so does A Very Potter Musical :) It has cheered me up during this time of bandageness and I will spread its glory ;) Red Vines, what the hell cant they do!

Katherine- Okay, shut up now.

That's mean... Anyway I will also be doing a Q&A on my profile so either review or PM me a message! Thank you and goodbye good people of earth ;) Molly, is out!


	18. Reunited

AN: By the way I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, no matter how much I dream about it. And that is a lot. I had a dream that I was in the hunger games with the characters of Vampire Diaries, but I have a feeling I will have to keep that one to myself! Have fun reading!

Bonnies POV Reunited.

_Urgh, what is going on?_, were the first thoughts that flashed through my head as I woke up from a groggy slumber. I opened her eyes slowly, to look at my surroundings through my thick lashes. Stones. A lot of stones. They seemed to be what made the walls. I moves a bit and realised I was laid on some kind of stone slab bed, one that you would expect in a prison. That is what it looked like I was in. I started to remembered the past events, how Damon had taken me, and how I had being knocked out while they were running. I took a second to get use to my surroundings before standing up and seeing if there was anyway out of this mess. I saw a big rusty iron door and proceeded to pound against it, even though I knew that I wouldn't be strong enough to open it on her own.  
"DAMON SALVATORE, IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT OF HERE I WILL GO ALL WITCHY ON YOUR ASS!" I screamed at the top of my voice. I was serious as well, even though I didn't have a grimoire on me, I still knew several spells from memory that would cause him and Katherine severe pain.

"Bonnie? Is that you?" a weak voice asked, that seemed to be coming from a room next to her. I knew the voice automatically and a wave of joy flew over me. Jeremy, my Jeremy. He was here. Alive and safe.

"Jeremy, are you okay? Where is Elena? Neither of them two have hurt you have they?" I blurted out, hardly giving myself time to breath.

"Yeah I am fine, and so is Elena. She is just tired I think, as Damon has being giving her hell." he told me, and even though I was glad I had him to talk to I wanted Elena. I needed to know that she was okay, but before I could shout to wake her I heard heavy footsteps slowly making their way down the stairs. I could tell by the way the person was walking that it was not Katherine. Katherine was dainty with her footsteps where as Damon would probably storm around to make himself known, like this person was doing.

"Hello, Witchy, heard you talking to your boyfriend then," a patronizing voice said, as a window in the door opened up to reveal her suspicions were right, "Ah, young love, what would the world be without it?" he asked grinning wildly.

"Shut the hell up you little bastard!" I hissed. Even though I knew he had more strength than me and Jeremy put together, I just knew that I wasn't able to take any more of his shit.

"Ooo fiesty, me-ow." he grinned and opened the door, sliding in and shutting it again before I could even set off running to the door. "So Bonnie, my dear, how have you been doing?" he asked me, but I decided that I wasn't going to answer. I just thought that if I ignored him and pretended like he wasn't talking, then he would give up and go away. Boy was I wrong. I should have known that Damon got his own way, no matter what he had to do to achieve it.

"Oi, witch. I asked you how you have been doing!" he hissed and grabbed my arm, crushing it so much that I actually yelped out loud, even though I was biting my bottom lip to try and prevent any sounds getting out.

"BONNIE! OY, DICKHEAD GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" I heard Jeremy shout, but I knew that it had taking most of the effort in shouting, and he would be no match again Damon. Where as I could use my magic. All I had to do was concentrate. And concentrate. And concentrate. But no, nothing worked.

"Shut it kid," Damon said bluntly and turned back to me. "Are you trying to use your voodoo on me?" he asked doing his stupid eyebrow thing. "It wont work, love, we have a witchy boy now who put up an anti magic shield in this place. So no abra cadabra shit for you darling!" he said laughing as my face dropped, and I knew for a fact that I was well and truly beaten.  
"So what do you want?" I asked him, looking at the floor, determined to cast my eye sight away from his, cause I knew what he could do.

"I just want you to be happy here! You have a five star bedroom, with an en suite bathroom and room service whenever you want. All you have to do is call," he winked and dropped her to the floor, after giving her a forced kiss on the cheek. "See you later sweet cheeks," Then I was alone. I checked my arm where he had grabbed it to see that the blood had already rushed to the top. Great. I was bruised, alone, weak and totally helpless. There was no way that I could fight back. I was nothing without my magic. I was stuck. My only hope now was that somewhere out there Stefan and our new friends where looking for me. I waited until I knew that Damon was upstairs and sat with my back against the wall where Jeremy was at.

"Are you okay Jer? You know that we will get out of here, even if it is the last thing that I do." I told him, trying to sound assured, and that I knew what I was saying, but in reality I had no idea what I was going to do.

"You promise me Bon?" he asked, his voice sounding so weak and vulnerable I knew that I had to lie, just to keep him – and myself – sane.

"I promise."

* VD * VD * VD * VD * VD * VD * VD * VD * VD * VD * VD * VD * VD * VD * VD * VD *

Me- WOOO I AM BACK! 

Damon- Where the hell have you been!

Me- I have an important year at school. I have been doing homework and important shizzle like that.

Caroline- You do homework!

Elijah- I believe the term you are searching for is omg. (AN: I had to get that in there somehow)

Me- Yes. Yes I do. Sometimes. Kinda. Maybe... Not.

Emmett- That sounds more like it.

Katherine- So seriously what have you been doing?

Me- Hmm, well it is a long word...

Edward- Yes...

Me- Beginning with P...

Edward- Go on...

Me- I can't remember! You can read my mind! Why don't you do something useful for a change?

Edward- I think you mean procrastinate.

Me- That is the one!

Damon- **Rolls eyes**

Me- Okay guys, I promise I will put up a new chapter ASAP! Give me reviews and I will give you Damon. He annoys me. BYE!


End file.
